It's Over, Isn't It?
by Blasberry Alice
Summary: Kiyama Reina había muerto; su alter-ego no dejaba de volverse cada vez más frío pero ya no era algo que pudiese controlar. Ambas solo se recriminaban por haber perdido a la luz que las guiaba en la oscuridad del cruel mundo; ambas solo clamaban por su felicidad perdida. Hiroto, el nombre de quien se la había llevado junto a su corazón partido. ONE-SHOT.


**Notas:** Buenas a todos, aquí les saluda la tipa que se puso a escribir otras cosas en lugar en lugar de actualizar el fic MaBill que tiene pendiente, pero, como bien les dije, no prometía actualizar rápido así que, ya veremos.

Hoy les traigo otra historia de una pareja, aunque se trataba más de un desamor a una romántica historia que los hará suspirar por su dulzura. No, este pequeño fic no tiene nada de eso.

Por el título han de imaginar que está basado en la canción: "It's Over, Isn't it?", de Steven Universe. Sí, está basada en ella y eso se debe al modo aleatorio del reproductor que me dio la idea. (?) Aunque insisto en que quería hacer algo romántico de esta parejita tan linda. /3

Ya que, así va la vida, no te da lo que quieres siempre.

 **Título:** It's Over, Isn't It?

 **Autor:** Ally.

 **Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Level-5 (Videojuegos y desarrollo principalmente) y a Yabuno Tenya (Manga). La canción en que está basado el fic de la autoría de Rebecca Sugar, creadora de Steven Universe. Lo único que puedo tomar como mío es la historia.

 **Pairing:** HarunaxHirotoxReina

 **Summary:** Ha terminado, ¿No es así? ¿En verdad ha terminado? No podía dejar de gritarlo hacía el cielo pidiendo con desesperación una respuesta. Mi corazón no lo soporta, ¿Cómo pude perderte a manos de esa chica tan simple?

Kiyama Reina había muerto; su alter-ego no dejaba de volverse cada vez más frío pero ya no era algo que pudiese controlar. Ambas solo se recriminaban por haber perdido a la luz que las guiaba en la oscuridad del cruel mundo; ambas solo clamaban por su felicidad perdida. Hiroto, el nombre de quien se la había llevado junto a su corazón partido.

 _ **It´s Over, isn't it?**_

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cuatro años desde ese suceso que volteó por completo mi mundo, diciéndolo con mejores palabras, lo destrozo sin piedad. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese sucedido? Era imposible, no podía terminar de aceptarlo aun si un largo periodo de tiempo volvía y pasaba otra vez.

El teatro que se había formado con respecto al Instituto Elien era cosa del pasado, incluso esos años de secundaria y preparatoria; a partir del año en que ya cada uno de sus conocidos tomo su propio rumbo en la vida fue que el desastre ocurrió. Según los demás, era una sorpresa pero a su vez una bendición y alegría ya que una de las ex -managers del Inazuma Japan había empezado a salir con uno de los antiguos residentes del Sun Garden. La pareja era nada más ni nada menos que: Hiroto y Haruna.

¿Alguien más se lo esperaba? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero fue bien recibida por todos aquella noticia, incluso el hermano de la chica lo tomo bien pues argumentaba que Hiroto era un buen chico pero que aun así no le quitaría el ojo de encima. Nadie rechistaba ni opinaba diferente, a todos les encantaba y estaban felices por ellos…

Nunca acabaría de entenderlo, ¿Qué tenían de buenos esos dos? ¿Esa pareja..? ¿Qué tenía de bueno ELLA? No tenía ningún problema años atrás en los que él era frecuentado por fangirls que buscaban un autógrafo o una simple conversación, ellas no importaban y no me generaban una significativa amenaza… a él nunca le gustarían esa clase de mujeres. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que le cautivo de esa chica menor? Nunca imagine perder ante alguien tan simple y sin gracia, por eso competíamos sin parar por buscar la atención del chico que a estas alturas ya estaba fuera de mi completo radio de alcance.

Trataba de ganar su amor en una competencia solitaria, ya que, a decir verdad, Haruna no sabía acerca de todo lo que callaba en mi interior. Sufría por mi cuenta, yo era la única culpable por encapricharme por ese idiota que ante mis ojos era la luz que iluminaba mi estrecho y penumbroso sendero. Perdí. Perdí para siempre aquella luz que ahora en vez de ser cegadora y cálida era tan tenue y fría que simplemente me hacían dar ganas de rendirme.

Ha terminado, ¿No es así?, ¿En verdad ha terminado? ¿Todos los momentos felices, tristes y desesperantes se fueron así nada más? Solo con el pronunciar unas palabras lograste hacer que todos esos bellos recuerdos se rompieran como el cristal. Cada vez que intentaba juntar los trozos una nueva herida nacía en mis dedos pero cuyo dolor solo se grababa a fuego vivo en mi pecho.

Ha terminado, ¿No es así?, ¿En verdad ha terminado? Nunca seré capaz de recuperar la felicidad que sentía de joven ya que se había convertido en un dolor peor que cuando nuestro 'padre' nos desconoció. Sé que debería aprender a salir por mí misma de estás penas pero, ¿Es tan fácil? Algo que fue roto una vez nunca podrá tener la misma apariencia de antes, por más que se intente arreglar se podrá notar una leve diferencia a lo que alguna vez fue.

Guerra y gloria, revolución. Las cosas que hicimos por padre, siempre por su bien. Nos esforzábamos los dos más que nadie, ¿Lo recuerdas? A pesar de tu ser un año menor nunca te dabas por vencido, y era imposible que me quedase atrás siendo mayor que tú.

Día y noche, no importaba el estado del clima tampoco, nunca faltábamos ni aun solo entrenamiento, así tuviésemos que realizarlos solos. En algunos momentos de esos tiempos llegaste a halagarme recalcando lo valiente y precisa que era al dar pases o anotar goles, incluso enfrentándome sola al adversario o robando el balón aun si me lastimaba en el proceso. Experimental, también salió de tus labios, aunque nunca comprendí a que te referías con eso.

¿Quién se supone que soy ahora? ¿Yagami Reina? No, esa chica murió el mismo día en que la felicidad perdió todo sentido en mi cabeza. Torpe e inútil, así era la nueva Ulvida; la nueva Reina.

¿Acaso hay algún sentido para seguir luchando? Ya todo está hecho, no es posible revertir los hechos. Ahora no hay más caso que velar por tu felicidad así me siga perforando por dentro notar que esas sonrisas y miradas de cariño no eran dirigidas hacia mi persona.

Ha terminado, todo ha terminado, ¿Será que podré aceptarlo algún día? Después de todo, ganaste, te eligió a ti pues te ama más que a otra cosa en el mundo. ¿Es muy tarde para levantarme de nuevo? Poder dar un solo paso al presente y olvidarlo a él y todo lo que me daña, ¿Es tan difícil?

Se acabó; terminó… No puedo olvidarlo. Nunca podré olvidarlo


End file.
